The present technology relates to an imaging device and a plate spring.
Imaging devices such as security cameras and the like are used to take a picture of surrounding environment but have a fixed installation position. Therefore, a lens of the imaging device is desirably moved horizontally and vertically depending on the relationship between a range capable of being shot through the lens installed in the security camera and a site to be shot by a user by use of the security camera. Incidentally, the horizontal movement of a lens is referred to as the movement in a pan direction and the vertical movement of the lens is referred to as the movement in a tilt direction.
A security camera is generally composed of a lens block or a member including a lens and a support member for supporting the lens block and securing a main body to a ceiling or the like in a room. In this case, the lens block can be moved in pan and tilt directions with respect to the support member.